Ennemies, Amies
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Kisara et Serenety, sont deux meilleures amies, qui tombent toute les deux amoureuse du même garçon : Seto Kaïba Chap 3 et dernier...
1. Le garçon aux yeux polaires

**Ennemies, Amies**

Je me sentais mal, et j'ai commencé à écrire... Voila le résultat, une histoire en trois chapitres, assez courtes... ça parle de Serenety, Seto et Kisara... bon voila quoi

Seto : résumés clair, j'ai tout compris

Luna : je te dispense de commentaire, parce que vu ce que tu fais, tout au long de l'histoire, je te dispense !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaisons, et de frappe, mais j'ai pas trop la concentration pour le moment...

En tout cas Bonne Lecture

* * *

**1. Le garçon aux yeux polaires**

C'était un jour comme les autres dans la petite ville de Domino, tout le monde le sourire aux lèvres, aller au lycée, certains courrais, d'autres marchais tranquillement, parmis tout ces lycéens deux jeunes adolescentes, d'environ 15 ans : L'une d'elle avait de long cheveux bleu, et de grand yeux bleu, elle était, elle riait aux éclats avec son autre amie au long cheveux aubrum, avec deux mèches qui lui tombait devant, la première se nommée Kisara, l'autre Serenety...

Les deux adolescentes, marchait vers leurs lycée, quand elles arrivèrent dans leur salle de classe, elles dirent bonjour à toute leurs connaissances, le prof entra et le cours commença...

Dans une autre classe, les élèves semblaient être plus âgés d'un an de plus, une jeune professeur entra, tout les élèves saluèrent la prof

_-_Bien le bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de cours, et maintenant que vous êtes en première j'espère que vous réussirez cette année, nous allons commencer le cours...

Au fond de la classe, un garçon assez grand, les cheveux bruns, ne semblait pas suivre le cours, et pianoter sur son ordinateur

_-_Puisque je suis obliger de venir, puisqu'il me faut des diplômes, mais voila cela m'es complètement inutile d'aller ici, je sais déjà tout ça... pensait le garçon

La prof remarque le garçon et s'avança vers lui, celui_-_ci s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, et lâcha un soupir, et affronta la prof du regard :

_-_Je vous dérange monsieur...

La prof regarda sur son cahier son trombinoscope

_-_Kaïba !

_-_Oui, je suis obligé de venir pour obtenir mes diplômes, mais sinon je connais déjà tout votre cours, alors continuer pour les autres...

_-_Oh... Je vois... vous êtes intelligent, et les autres trop bête, mais vous venez ici, car il vous faut des diplômes

_-_Je ne voulais pas choquer, mais c'est tout à fait ça, et maintenant laisser moi travailler

_-_Sensei !

Kaïba qui avait déjà tête baisser dans son ordi, releva la tête

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Laisser moi travailler... Sensei, je suis votre prof quand même, et je ne doute pas de vos capacités puisque vous avez passé la première année, mais voila...

Le prof rabata l'écran de l'ordinateur

_-_Ici, vous n'êtes pas le chef, vous êtes dans une classe, dont vous êtes l'élève, et dans une classe que ce soit la mienne, ou une autre, l'élève suit le cours, et le prof donne le cours, et les ordres...

Kaïba ne supporta pas l'affront de la prof d'avoir rabattu son ordi, les informations n'étaient pas perdues mais il venait de perdre deux minutes de travail, si on retire son discours ! Il savait qu'il avait tort, mais il ne voulait l'admettre, et avant qu'il n'est pu dire quelque chose, la prof prit son ordinateur, et ordonna au chef de classe de surveiller, les élèves...

_-_Mr Kaïba, vous me suivez, on va chez le directeur, ce manque et cette perte de temps dès le premier jour est impardonnable

Kaïba suivit la prof, sans aucun affront...

Un des chefs de classe était justement Bakura, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc

_-_Il à poussé fort cette fois_-_ci... fit un garçon brun

_-_oui, Tristan, répondit un autre garçon blond

_-_Alors Joey ta sœur est la ? dit un garçon bru avec un dès en boucle d'oreille

_-_oui, elle a intégré la seconde, fit Joey, et je t'interdis de l'approcher Duke Develin!

_-_C'est bien que ta sœur, soit la, fit Yugi

_-_Ouias, je vais pouvoirs la surveiller

Tristan et Duke lancèrent un rire gêné, pendant que Joey faisait craquer ses doigts

_-_Je le massacre celui qui s'approche de ma sœur !

_-_Ne soit pas si mère poule, fit une jeune fille blonde en enlaçant Joey

_-_Ouais... Ah Maï tu es trop gentille...

Maï posa sa tête contre celle de Joey

_-_tu trouves...

Les deux s'embrassèrent...

_-_Je me demande si la prof va arriver à le virer, fit Bakura, il se croît le plus fort, et c'est chiant

_-_Ouias, fit une jeune fille brune avec de grand yeux bleu, un jour ça lui retombera dessus

_-_Il se met peut_-_être un mur, fit Yugi

_-_Un lâche au fond, fit Joey, pas comme moi !

_-_oui, ça dépend, fit Maï

la prof rentra, Maï et Joey s'éloignèrent à au moins 500m de l'un de l'autre, si jamais un prof les trouvait bras dans l'un de l'autre, ils savaient qu'il pouvaient être exclu... Elle prit un document et repartit

_-_C'est grave, fit Bakura, elle a pris une lettre de démission... (La prof est très prévoyante, elle avait prévu une lettre donnait sa démission)

Dans le bureau du directeur, Kaïba étai assis profondément contrarié, la prof entra

_-_Puisque c'est ça... Puisque vous lui donnez raison, moi je démissionne

Kaïba afficha un sourire satisfait, le directeur vira du rouge au vert :

_-_ah non ! fit_-_il en tapant du poing sur la table, non et non, vous êtes une excellente prof, il est hors de question que vous partiez, bien, vous voulez qu'ils suivent vos cours, mr Kaïba le fera, car sinon, il sera exclu de cette école

_-_Comment ! fit Kaïba, mais il est hors de question...

_-_Non ! Ici le chef c'est moi, fit le directeur, alors vous venez ici, c'est pour suivre les cours, et non travailler, sinon rester chez vous, mais biensure vous n'aurez aucun diplômes !

Kaïba inspira fortement

_-_Bien... Si c'est comme ça...

Kaïba aller partir, mais il lui fallait absolument ses diplômes, il expira une nouvelle fois

_-_Je me soumets

La prof afficha un sourire satisfait, et tendis sa lettre à Kaïba

_-_Aller Monsieur Kaïba, déchirer ma lettre de démission

Kaïba pris la lettre et la déchira avec rage

_-_Parfais, fit le directeur, et je ne veux plus vous voir, monsieur Kaïba

Les deux personnes sortirent, et retournèrent en cours...

L'heure du midi arriva, Kisara et Serenety décidèrent de manger dehors, avec le frère de Serenety : Joey et ses amis

_-_ouua, elles sont trop belles toutes les deux, fit Tristan

_-_oui, fit Duke, que le meilleur gagne

_-_comment ça ? On pourrait partager

_-_Mais biensure... Mais tu n'as aucune chance

Duke approche de Kisara, et lui tendit un bouquet de fleur

_-_Je suis Duke Develin, et tu me plais beaucoup jeune fille

Kisara pris le bouquet, et le posa sur le côté

_-_Ce n'est pas jeune fille, mais Kisara, Kisara Yoshima, de plus je suis allergique, j'ai le rhume des foins, alors tes lferus garde les...

Kisara tendit les fleurs à Duke

_-_Et toi, dit Duke en approchant de Serenety

Mais ce fut Joey qui s'occupa de ce donJuan

_-_J'ai dit ! Personne n'approche de ma sœur !

Tout le monde se mit à rire de la mésaventure, sauf Duke naturellement

_-_Alors tu aime le lycée, demanda Théa à Serenety

_-_Oui, c'est joli ici, et je suis contente de connaître la petite copine de mon grand frère, il m'a parlé beaucoup de toi

Maï et Joey rougirent, Serenety et Kisara rigolèrent

_-_oui... fit Kisara, c'est ainsi

_-_Il est encore la, le garçon que tu n'aimes pas Joey ? demanda Serenety

Joey afficha un sourire narquois

_-_oauis, et les embrouilles ont commençais pour lui

_-_Bienfait, fit Serenety

_-_ouias, il ne tiendra pas l'année !

_-_Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec le directeur, mais ce fut la prof qui a gagnée, dit Yugi

_-_oui, elle est jeune, mais elle se laisse pas faire ! fit Théa

Tout le monde continua leurs conversations, puis les cours reprirent, le soir, ce fut Serenety qui faut de corvée de nettoyage, Kisara partit à l'avance

_-_a demain Serenety

Kisara partit en chantant... Quand Serenety eu fini, elle dit au_-_revoir à son camarade de classe et partit un livre à la main, elle était dans es pensées, elle bouscula quelqu'un

_-_oh pardon

La personne se révèle être Seto Kaïba

_-_Pardon, fit Serenety

_-_Fais attention gamine

_-_Qu'il est beau, fit Serenety

Serenety était paralysée au milieu du couloir, ses joues devinrent rosées, puis elle mit ses chaussures, il pleuvait dehors, Serenety se souvint que Kisara avait pris son parapluie

_-_Oh non, je vais être trempée

Kaïba arriva à coté de Serenety, celle_-_ci regarda Kaïba, celui_-_ci se pencha vers elle

_-_Mais elle me veut quoi

Serenety ne se rendait pas compte, mais elle fixait Kaïba

_-_Tu veux quoi gamine

_-_Je n'ai pas de parapluie...

Celui_-_ci chercha dans son attachait caisse, et sortit un parapluie, et tendit à la jeune fille

_-_Qu'elle arrête de me fixer ça me met mal à l'aise !

Serenety pris l'objet

_-_tu as intérêt de me le rendre !

_-_oui..., dit Serenety timidement, mais toi...

_-_Moi je n'ai pas peur de l'eau

Et Kaïba partit sous la pluie battante...

Le regard de la jeune fille l'avait effrayé et il ne savait pas pourquoi... Il repensa à sa mère perdu, puis décida de penser à autre chose, tout en entrant dans sa limousine et pris son téléphone portable pour donner quelques ordres...

Serenety déploya le parapluie et partit vers chez elle, il étai beau, ses yeux bleu polaires était fascinant, il était assez grand pour elle, et il lui avait prêté son parapluie, oui elle allait lui rendre, Serenety ce sentait légère...

Elle rentra chez elle, toute la soirée, elle fut rêveuse...

_-_Serais_-_je amoureuse ? Se demanda la jeune fille en se coiffant devant la glace...

Puis elle sourit, et partit se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voila, bon si votre désire est de me poster un review cet avec plaisir, même si c'est pour une critique, mais faut bien que j'avance dans mon écriture ! Luna qui sort la boite bleu, et la décors de fleur, de dessins, ça lui fait plaisir

Seto :ridicul !

Maï : tait toi c'est original

Luna : parfaitement, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Un regard de douceur

_Désolé, j'avais dit que je mettrais la suite la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu l'horrible 503 de ffnet, et après étant étudiante, et que j'ai du partir, et que j'ai pas mon ordi avec moi, beh je n'ai pas pu publier... voila, mais voici la suite, grand bonheur..._

_Bonne Lecture_

_Luna_

* * *

**2. Un regard de douceur**

Le lendemain, Serenety se réveilla, elle s'étira et se tourna vers son bureau, ou se trouvé son uniforme, son cartable, et le fameux parapluie, elle se leva et tira le rideau de la fenêtre...

Elle avait les joues légèrement rosées en repensant à la scène de la veille

_-_Serenety !

_-_J'arrive maman...

Serenety se dépacha de descendre de déjeuner... Quand elle fut prête, elle partit en courant,

_-_Mais il fait un soleil magnifique, pourquoi tu prend un parapluie ? demanda la mère

_-_Je dois le rendre, fit Serenety tout en courant

Elle disparu peu à peu au loin

_-_Hey Serenety attend_-_moi hurlai Joey avec une tartine dans la bouche

_-_Non ! Fit la mère, attend, tu donneras ça à Serenety, elle n'a pas bien de déjeuner, et ne le mange pas en douce

_-_Oh j'oserais pas maman, fit Joey

Il pris le paquet et partit à la poursuite de sa sœur...

Serenety courrait, elle arriva devant chez Kisara, pendant que Joey avait perdu sa trace

_-_Tant pis, je vais au Bahut...

Serenety sonna à la porte, la mère de Kisara lui ouvrit, elle l'accueilla avec un grand sourire

_-_Elle n'est pas encore levée, fit la mère...

Serenety monta en trombe dans la chambre de son amie, celle_-_ci était endormie emmitouflé dans ses draps, Serenety tira les drpas

_-_lève toi Kisa !

_-_Non ! Dis que je suis malade, fit Kisara endormie

Comme tout les matins, c'étaient les même excuses, le jour ou Kisara se lèvera d'elle_-_même n'est pas encore arrivée

_-_J'ai vu un beau garçon, commença Serenety

Kisara se sortit de son lit, s'habilla, fit ses affaires en vitesse, et emporta son amie, pris un vers de Jus d'orange, et pris un paquet de biscotte, et salua sa mère

_-_beh ce fut rapide aujourd'hui, elle ne sont pas en retard pour changées !

Kisara entraîna Serenety dehors

_-_Alors... Tu me le présentes ?

_-_Je disais pour te faire lever

_-_Ah, fit kisara déçu

_-_Je me suis fais avoir, bon partons pour le lycée

Les deux filles avançaient tranquillement

_-_Pour une fois on est pas en retard, fit Serenety, ce n'est pas mieux, de ne pas courir

_-_oui... Mais j'aime tellement mon lit... A chaque fois je rêve de l'homme de ma vie... il est grand... il est fort, un peu hautain, mais j'adore... Ce qui est bizarre c'est à chaque fois je rêve que je suis un dragon

_-_Un dragon ?

_-_oui... Et lui c'est un prête... Je n'y pige rien...

_-_ah... fit Serenety

Serenety repensait à Seto, il étai si beau... Elle devait lui rendre son parapluie, quand est_-_ce elle aller pouvoir lui rendre...

_-_Que te préoccupes_-_t_-_il ? Demanda Kisara en sortant son amis de ses pensées

_-_heu... Rien... J'ai juste emprunté un parapluie à quelqu'un hier... Et je dois lui rendre...

_-_Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié le tiens... Tu dois le rendre à qui ?

_-_Un garçon, il semblait être en deuxième année, je ne lui ai même pas demandé son nom...

_-_C'est génant, mais pour que tu rougisses, tu va le reconnaître facilement

Serenety cacha son visage derrière ses mains

_-_Oh... fit Kisara, elle est amoureuse...

_-_Mais non pas du tout !

_-_Si si...

Kisara et Serenety arrivèrent au lycée, elle continué en marchant...

_-_Aller... Tu sais son nom quand même

_-_Mais non... Je t'assure, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demandé, fit Serenety

_-_Ah la la, fit Kisara

Les deux filles se dirigèrent, devant leurs salles de classe...

_-_Bon, tu ne sais pas qui c'est, ce qui est sûr il est dans le même lycée !

_-_Oui... Je le retrouverais, fit Serenety plein d'espoir...

_-_C'est sûr...

Puis les deux filles rentrèrent dans leurs salles de classe...

Dehors, Seto Kaïba, sortit de sa limousine, regardant au loin devant lui, le lycée de Domino, il se mit à marché, toujours droit, froid, et avec son air hautain, prêt à rabaisser, celui qui se mettrait sur son chemin, il aurait ses diplômes, même si cette prof... L'empêchait de travailler tranquille...

_-_Oh non pas lui... Soupira Joey quand Kaïba entra

_-_C'est pareil pour moi wheeler, répondit celui_-_ci

_-_Tu ne voudrais pas te faire des amis ? fit Joey

(ce qu'il est bête)

_-_Pour être faible comme toi wheeler

_-_Le faible ici, c'est toi ! fit Maï

Celui_-_ci de front la jeune fille

_-_Ah oui ? fit Kaïba en attendant des explications

_-_oui... Un jour tu auras besoin d'aide de quelqu'un d'autres... On à besoin un jour ou l'autre de quelqu'un...

Maï savait de quoi elle parlait, elle avait passé des années seule, voulant se débrouillée par elle_-_même, jusqu'à Yugi et ses amis, lui avait montre l'amitié

_-_Moi, je me sens vide, sans mes amis, ils sont toujours la pour m'aider, seule j'avais une force certes, mais avec personne pour la partagée

_-_Oui... Les amis s'entraide, fit Joey

_-_Moi ma force ses mes amis, fit Yugi

_-_oui pour moi aussi, fit Téa

_-_Une source de problème, pensa Kaïba

_-_Un jour ça te retombera sur le nez, fit Maï

_-_biensure, on verra ça Valentine...

_-_On verra, fit Maï, mais le jour ou tu pleureras comme un chiot abandonné, je veux être la...

Maï affronta de front Kaïba...

_-_Moi aussi, je veux être la quand tu seras seule sans amis

_-_Ferme, la, fit Joey, ne lui parles pas comme ça

Kaïba lança un sourire narquois et regarda Joey, la prof arriva

_-_oh mr Kaïba qui discute avec les autres, miracles, pas trop ennuyeux, fit la prof

_-_Si... répondit ce dernier

_-_Ah... alors vous avez encore beaucoup à faire, bon aujourd'hui littérature français, Baudelaire, vous aller aimez, surtout mr Kaîba

Cette prof tapait vraiment sur les nerfs de Kaïba, mais il devait la supportée, il le devait, s'y il voulait réussir

_-_Ce n'est qu'une épreuve a passé se dit_-_il...

Dans une autre salle, Serenety pensait comment elle allait rendre le parapluie au jeune homme, comment elle allait le retrouver... elle était pensive

_-_Mlle Wheeler... Mlle Wheeler

_-_oui, fit Serenety en se réveillant

_-_Auriez_-_vous l'obligenace de nous lire le texte

_-_biensure Sensei...

A midi, Serenety et Kisara retrouvèrent Yugi et toute la bande

_-_C'était trop fort ce matin, ce qu'a dit Maï à Kaïba, fit Tristan

_-_Il n'y à rien de fort, ce n'était que la vérité, fit Maï

_-_N'empêche tu lui as bien rabattu son caquet, fit Joey

_-_C'est vrai, fit Maï en regardant Joey

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il à de spécial ? demanda Kisara

_-_C'est simple, fit Téa, il te regarde de haut, à une super confiance en soit... et ne pense qu'a lui et son bouleau

_-_Ah oui ? Le pauvre...

Serenety mangeait pensivement, et n'avait pas fait attention à la conversation

_-_sa va Serenety ? demanda Joey

Celle_-_ci sortit de ses rêves

_-_Heu pardon, je dois faire un truc

_-_Mais attend, fit Kisara

_-_On se revoît tout à l'heure...

Serenety partit se mettant à chercher se mystérieux jeune homme

_-_Mais elle à quoi ? demanda Joey

Maï et Téa regardèrent Kisara, celle_-_ci soupira

_-_Je vais la cherchée, fit Kisara, elle est pas bien réveillée aujourd'hui...

Kisara salua tout le monde et partit

_-_Elle est bien pensive, fit Maï

_-_oui... fit Téa

Kisara chercha son amie partout, soudain, elle croisa quelqu'un qui marchaît seule dans le couloir

_-_Excuse moi !

Le garçon se tourna vers Kisara, celle_-_ci regarda le jeune homme...

_-_Mais c'est l'homme de mes rêves, fit kisara

Seto Kaïba la regardait, et se demander combien de temps elle allait le retenir, Kisara regarda son visage, c'était lui, ses yeux bleu... Se visage, oui... C'était de lui qu'elle rêvait chaque soir...

_-_Bon... fit Kaïba impatient

_-_oh pardon... fit kisara doucement, je cherche mon amie...

_-_Qu'est ce que cela peux me faire

_-_L'aurais_-_tu vu ? demanda doucement et tendrement Kisara, elle est grande comme moi, elle à les yeux verts, et les cheveux aubrum...

_-_Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, soupira Kaïba

Puis il partit, laissant Kisara en plan, celle_-_ci repartit à la recherche de Serenety, pensive aussi, les deux filles marchaient dans leurs pensées, quand elle se congèrent l'une dans l'autre

_-_Kisara !

_-_Serenety ! Je te cherchais ! Alors tu as retrouvés ton prince

_-_Non... introuvable, il ne doit pas manger...

_-_ah... Bon viens...

Kisara et Serenety partirent vers leur salle de classe, les deux filles avaient toutes les deux le teint rosé, Serenety remarqua l'attitude de kisara

_-_Qui_-_a_-_til ?

AU loin Kaïba passa, Kisara s'arrètta

_-_Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'homme de mes rêves, fit Kisara, celui que j'ai toujours aimé...

_-_Ah, fit Serenety...

_-_oui, fit Kisara, celui à qui j'ai tout donné dans le passé...

Serenety ne compris pas trop les dires de Kisara, elle n'avait pas trouvait le propriétaire du parapluie, et c'était bien gênant, de toute façon maintenant il était trop tard, elle réveilla Kisara pour lui rappeler que l'heure de la reprise de cours approchés, et les deux filles partirent...

Le soir Kisara partit à l'avance, rêveuse, Serenety faisait les tâches ménagères avec son autre camarade, puis elle descendit, elle recroisa Kaïba...

_-_oh... c'est lui ! Murmura Serenety

Celui_-_ci se tourna et croisa la jeune fille, elle le regardait les yeux brillants d'amour, cela le géner, à chaque fois que la jeune fille le regardait, il repensé à sa mère et cela l'irrite, Serenety dans un élan s'approcha toute tremblante

_-_Ton parapluie...

Serenety tendis l'objet tête baissé

_-_Ah, fit Kaïba, c'est vrai... Merci

Il pris l'objet, et le rangea, il allaît partir...

_-_Dis_-_moi... fit Serenety la voie tremblante

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Quel est ton nom

Décidément, elle le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il ne devait pas perdre ses moyens, et il répondit avec tout son air froid et Hautain

_-_Seto Kaïba, deuxième année, je viens juste pour avoir mes diplômes, car je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'études...

_-_ah, fit Serenety, merci... Merci pour tout...

Kaïba partit loin de cette fille qui lui le troublait, il n'avait qu'une hâte après cette journée, rentré chez lui et retrouvé son petit frère, Serenety tremblait, maintenant elle savait son nom...

_-_Seto, fit_-_elle

Ce nom lui donnait des frissons, autant que ce regard polaire... Puis elle se rappela qu'il commençait à se faire tard, et qu'elle devait rentrer, et elle partit... Tout en pensant à ce garçon... Si troublant...

* * *

_Et voila, maintenant rar (ouais !)_

_**Emilie Rosier** : Je pensais que Seto, avait besoin de se plier un peu quand même sans blague, et c'est avec une grande joie qu'il le fait lol !_

_**Catherine** : Merci beaucoup, le dernier chapitre prochainement (dans une semaine normalement...), j'espère que le chapitre 2 t'a plus, et a plus..._

_**JoanaSerenety** : Heu oui un drame... Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre (hey oui encore du suspens), j'adore Seto X Serenety, je ne vois pas d'autre couple vraiment... même Kisara, je la trouve pas assez... bien pour Seto, voila quoi, je trouve que ça colle pas, mais la fin sera spécial tu verras... Tu peux envoyer une bombe sur l'IUT, je n'y vais plus lol ! (hey je suis en vacance...), ce qui est une bonne chose, car j'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration pour Secret d'une Famille, Serena va faire des siennes ! Et je vais écrire ce soir, je crois... Aller gros bisous la miss, et a plus..._

_**Juju** : Voici la suite, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi; voila à bientôt_

_Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre_

_Luna_


	3. Et si on était ennemies ?

Bon avant de passer à la fin... Je réponds aux reviews...

**Lil Serenity Wheeler** : Oui c'est triste, mais j'ai écris cette fics j'avais le cafard, et la fin ne va pas en s'arrangeant, mais je n'en dis pas plus...

**Emilie Rosier** : Réponses à ta question, dans ce dernier chapitre (décidément Luna tu te foules pas dans la réponse...), et la preuve que Seot Kaïba, n'as vraiment pas de cœur, quoi que...

**Joana Serenety** : Coucou, heu voila la fin spéciale, je rappelle que le crime est puni par la loi, juste comme ça... Enfin tu verras lol

Ed : avoue t'as fais encore un chapitre à tremper le clavier comme tu le dis, comme dans le chap 3 de mon...

Luna qui frappe ce qui donne à une scène légèrement violente...

En tout cas, pour Kaïba qui pense à sa mère, quand il voit Serenety, c'est pour la raison un, elle l'attire, la raison deux complexe d'oedipe, l'homme recherche une femme qui ressemble à sa mère, je devrais me lancer dans la psychologie moi lol

Donc voila, un explication, plein de bisous

Bonne Lecture, Luna...

* * *

**3. Et si on était ennemies ?**

Elle souriait chaque matin, elle était heureuse, ce sentait si légère, Serenety était amoureuse !

Enfin, elle l'avait trouvé, l'homme dont elle rêve chaque soir, lui ce garçon au yeux polaire, elle Kisara la fille au cheveux gris bleu clair (1) _oui ça fait lourd_, elle... Elle à qui elle l'avait tout donné dans le passé...

Les deux jeunes filles se voyaient comme chaque matin, ignorant toujours l'identité, pour chacune d'entre elle, de celui qui hantait leurs cœurs...

_-_Je suis décidé, dit Serenety avec les joues rosées, je vais aller lui faire ma déclaration

_-_Oui, si tu le trouves, fit Kisara, il est bien mystérieux, dit moi... Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit son nom...

_-_oh pardon, fit Serenety c'est si gênant

_-_Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

_-_Bon...

Serenety regarda derrière elle

_-_Je vérifie que Joey ne soit pas dans le coin

_-_C'est on jamais, fit Kisara, alors ?

_-_Son nom c'est Seto Kaïba...

Kisara s'arrêta net, ce nom... mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible, pendant les semaines qui ont suivi, elle c'était renseigné, il était en deuxième année, et n'avait pas la côte, mais c'était lui, dont elle rêver chaque soir, oui c'était lui... Elle se tourna, vers son amie, sa meilleure amie, que devait_-_elle faire, elle l'aimait, mais elle l'aimait autant que elle l'aimait...

_-_Kisara ? Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

Kisara se tourna, vers Serenety, son cœur semblait s'être casser en deux, en deux partit qu'elle devait choisir, deux larmes coulèrent, sur les joues de Kisara, c'était un dilemme insoutenable, la jeune fille partie...

_-_Kisara...

La jeune fille courrait, ses longs cheveux bleus volaient, elle courrait,

_-_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Pensait_-_elle, je ne peux pas, je peux... Non il est à moi, à moi, j'en rêve toutes les nuits, il est à moi !

Kisara courra dans l'allée du lycée, puis les couloirs, et monta sur le toit, pour pleurer de toutes ses larmes...

Serenety était très inquiète, elle cherchait son amie partout, dans le lycée, essayait de la joindre sur son portable, quand elle croisa Joey, celle_-_ci s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son frère

_-_Joey... Kisara... Elle...

_-_Et qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

_-_Kisara elle à disparu

_-_Comment ça ? demanda Maï

_-_Je... heu...

Serenety se mit à pleurer encore plus, ses nerfs lâchaient, elle ne pouvait pas dire à son frère l'histoire, sinon il irait poursuivre plus tôt Seto que Kisara ! Maï se doutant que Serenety ne voulait rien dire à son frère, malgré qu'il soit très proche, emmena cette dernière dans les toilettes des filles, Serenety essaya de se calmer, au bout de quelques minutes elle réussi... Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, et se tourna vers Maï

_-_Alors... demanda Maï avec un sourire bienveillant

_-_Voila ce matin, j'ai dit à Kisara, que j'allais faire ma déclaration à un garçon, et quand je lui ai dit son nom, elle c'est paralysé et est partit, mais que ce passe_-_t_-_il Maï ? Que se passe_-_t_-_il ?

_-_Un garçon ? Qui est_-_ce ?

_-_Seto Kaïba !

Maï se figea, comment une fille aussi douce et gentille que Serenety pouvait aimer un être pareil, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses yeux prêt à relâcher des milliers de larmes...

_-_Tu penses que ça un rapport ?

_-_oui... enfin... Je ne suis pas sûr...

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit, Maï était toujours avec Serenety

_-_tu devrais te reposer à l'infirmerie...

_-_Non, peut_-_être que Kisara est retourné en cours... Ne dit rien à Joey !

_-_Je ne dirais rien, mais avant... Tu sais qui est Seto Kaïba ?

_-_Je ne sais pas... Mais je l'aime...

_-_D'accord... Mais... C'est le garçon avec lequel Joey s'intercale tout le temps !

_-_C'est lui ? Mais...

_-_Hey oui... Enfin peut_-_être que tu feras balancé ce vieux grincheux, et je t'accompagne, fit Mai

Serenety arriva en cours, Maï assura à Joey que ce n'était rien de grave, mais celui_-_ci restait quand même très inquiet...

Quand Serenety entra dans sa salle, Kisara n'était pas la, celle_-_ci soupira, et s'assit pensive...

Quand Kaïba arriva dans la salle de cours, Maï lui jeta un regard noir

_-_Qui à t_-_il Valentine ?

_-_Es_-_tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

_-_Quoi Valentine ? Tu voudrais plaquer wheeler pour moi ?

_-_Non pas moi...

Seto ne fit pas attention, et s'assit, Maï souffla, se demandant toujours ce que Serenety pouvait lui trouver, et s'assis...

Kisara arriva en retard en cours, ses yeux étaient gonflés rouge, elle ne regarda même pas Serenety, et elle s'assit à sa place habituelle !

A la pause déjeuner, Serenety s'approcha de son ami, Kisara l'emmena dans un couloir du lycée

_-_Pourquoi toi aussi ?

_-_Comment ça ?

_-_Seto Kaïba, c'est moi qui l'aime, c'est celui dont je rêve tout les soir pourquoi tu l'aimes aussi je vais faire quoi ?

Serenety se paralysa, c'était donc ça la réaction de son amie... Serenety resta silencieuse, et regarda Kisara désespéré

_-_Je ne veux plus rien savoir...

Kisara partit à toute vitesse

_-_Attend Kisa...

_-_Non ! Se tourna cette dernière, ne viens, n'approche plus, non et non, on aime les même homme, non !

Kisara partit en courant, Serenety s'écroula, Maï et Téa arrivèrent ayant entendu des hurlements...

_-_La peste, fit Téa

_-_C'est dur, fit Maï

Les jours qui passèrent, fut insupportable pour Serenety, elle avait quelque connaissance dans sa classe, et Yugi et sa bande la soutenait, avec aussi un Joey, qui n'avait pas eu l'histoire en entier... Quand à Kisara elle s'isolait, dans des lieux comme la bibliothèque et ne parlait à personne... Ce qui inquiétait sa mère, qui essayait de savoir la vérité, mais celle_-_ci ne répondait rien, et restait enfermé dans sa chambre à longueur de journée...

Puis un soir, Kisara sortit, et le rencontra, c'était lui... Oui lui qu'elle aimait, et si c'était comme dans son rêve, il n'y avait pas de place pour Serenety... Mais étais_-_ce vraiment comme dans son rêve, Kisara s'élança et s'arrêta devant le jeune homme, celui_-_ci se demandait quel était ce parasite qui l'empêchait d'avançait, Kisara regarda de front Kaïba, soudain une image lui apparut, une image de son passé, le ka du dragon blanc aux yeux bleu

_-_Te souviens tu ? Murmura Kisara

_-_Je refuses de te revoir ! répondit automatiquement Seto

Ce dernier se demandait même pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, qu'elle était ses illusions, non et non, il était Seto Kaïba, et personne d'autre, on avait qu'une vie...

Énervé par ce qui ce passait, Kaïba, passa outre la jeune fille

_-_Je t'aime ! Hurla Kisara

Celui_-_ci se retourna

_-_Moi, je te hais ! Oui, je te hais depuis le premier jour...

_-_Quel premier jour ?

_-_Depuis ce jour ou je cherchais ta force mais tu m'as rendu faible

_-_Non, ce n'est pas ça

_-_tu es partit, tu es morte, et te revoilà ici, non je ne reviendrais pas faible

Puis Seto se calma, et pris son sourire narquois

_-_Ecoute... Je n'ai pas besoin de fille qui me colle au basque, de plus tu me fais dire n'importe quoi...

_-_Je te manque !

_-_SILENCE ! Tu n'es rien, je ne manque à personne, et toi va continuer ta vie nulle, sans moi pour te valoriser !

Kisara ne répondit pas, cette dernière phrase l'avait achevé, et Seto rentra chez lui, plus tôt satisfait de son action, elle ne viendrait plus l'embêter, dommage que ce ne soit pas cette prof !

Kaïba s'éloigna, et Kisara pleura, et pleura pendant au moins trois jours...

_« Seule tu es, Seule je suis... »_

Quelques jours plus tard...

Serenety marchait, elle sortait de cours, c'est alors qu'elle le croisa, lui, lui qu'elle aimait...

_-_Tant pis pour Kisara, j'y vais, se décida_-_t_-_elle

Elle s'élança vers Kaïba, c'était la fin de cours, et au loin Joey, Maï, Yugi et Téa rentrai, Kisara qui n'était pas loin sortit de sa cachette, et arriva devant le groupe !

_-_Toi, fit Joey

_-_Chuuttt, oni_-_sama, regarde, fit Kisara

Tout le monde regardèrent avec attention, Serenety qui ne c'était rendu compte de rien de ce qui se passait !

Celle_-_ci approcha de Kaïba, qui semblait attendre quelque chose

_-_heu... Pardon...

Celui_-_ci se tourna et croisa le regard de la jeune fille, encore les souvenirs de sa mère qui apparaissait, que lui voulait_-_il ?

_-_Je... Je... Tu vois... Je...

_-_Que veux_-_tu ? S'exaspéra ce dernier

Maï et Kisara retenait Joey, prêt à bondir

_-_laissez moi y aller laissez moi y aller !

_-_Non, fit Kisara, si jamais il l'aime...

_-_Comment ça ? demanda Téa

_-_Sait_-_on jamais ! Moi, il n'en pas voulu

_-_Quoi ! s'exclama Joey, mais vous lui trouvez quoi ?

Kisara se tourna vers Joey

_-_Ne cherche pas... Tu comprendras un jour... Moi_-_même je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai trouvé !

_-_Je me sens très attirés par toi... Fini par dire Serenety, et je me demandais...

_-_Tu es trop minable ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je m'intéresse à toi ? Va jouer au bac à sable

Serenety leva la tête et regarda Seto

_-_Pardon ?

_-_Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Va voir ton chiot de frère, et rester dans votre petite vie minable, aller dégage tu me pompes l'air

Serenety gifla Kaïba

_-_Ouais ! fit Kisara, continue comme ça !

_-_Excuse_-_moi, je n'ai pas une vie aussi minable que la tienne, Seto Kaïba, je ne jette pas les gens qui s'intéresse à moi, car moi je n'ai pas peur de m'engager dans une relation, non je n'ai pas peur, même si je suis très timide, j'ai des amies, et même une meilleure amie ! Je ne me retrouve pas seule le soir dans mon bureau, à travailler, ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai mon travail dans la vie, je ne regarde pas les autre des haut, je les traites comme mon égal

_-_Ouais, fit kisara, et soit flatté qu'un fille aussi douce et généreuse que Serenety ce soit un temps soit peu sentit attiré vers toi, moi tu pouvais me jeter, c'était des séquelles de mon passé ! Mais Serenety ma meilleure amie, qui même après ce que je lui ai fait, me considère encore comme son amie, ça Kaïba, je ne te le pardonnerais pas

_-_rien à faire de vos feuilleton à l'eau de rose, je n'ai rien demandé

_-_oh Si Kaïba, intervint Téa, tu ne demandes que ça ! Que l'on te protège, que l'on te berce

_-_ouias, comme une maman, ajouta Maï

_-_Mais tu as peur, dit Serenety, tu as peur, tu te terres dans ton trou, je hais les trouillards, dégage, et retourne dans ta vie froide et triste Seto Kaïba

_-_Pareil pour toi wheeler

_-_non moi ce soir, Joey me soutiendra

_-_Moi aussi, fit Kisara

_-_Et moi aussi, fit Téa

_-_Et moi aussi, fit Maï

_-_Et moi aussi, fit Yugi

_-_Tu vois, Seto, fit Serenety, je ne suis pas seule, et un jour j'en trouverais un mieux...

_-_Comment j'ai pu t'aimer, fit Kisara

Seto resta silencieux, cela suffisait, et il partit, il partit chez lui entra... Mokuba qui était déjà là_-_bas, essaya de demander à son frère comment sa journée était passée, mais celui_-_ci passa à toute vitesse et partit dans son bureau... Mokuba inquiet monta doucement les marches et colla l'oreille contre la porte du bureau... Il entendit son frère pleurer

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai... Non ce n'est pas vrai...

Ils avaient raison, à part Mokuba il n'avait personne, absolument personne, seul son petit frère lui restait, alors que eux tout les jours rigolait, pendant que lui pianotait, il s'entraidait, pendant que lui se battait pour réussir... Il était seul, et aller le rester...

_-_Seto qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? demanda Mokuba en rentrant

Seto sécha ses larmes, et demanda à son frère d'approcher, le jeune garçon approcha... Celui_-_ci le pris et le sera fort, si fort...

_-_Mais que ce passe_-_t_-_il...

Les jours qui suivirent, les mois qui suivirent Seto Kaïba ne revint jamais en cours, il avait abandonné

_-_Je n'ai pas était la ce jour la, fit la prof Fitsuki, quel dommage, en regardant le bureau vide de Kaïba...

Les jours passaient, les examens passèrent, et trois ans plus tard, Serenety et Kisara toujours aussi lié, était maintenant à l'université... Elles étaient ensemble en cours, et dans un petit studio...

Ce jour la Serenety sortit pour aller faire quelques courses, et elle le croisa lui... Lui qui l'avait rejeté, il se tourna et la reconnue, elle qui n'avait jamais oublié

_-_Seto Kaîba ! Ici !

_-_Serenety... fit ce dernier

Fin

* * *

Voila je vous laisses sur votre fin, je me sentait très mal, et je me suis mise à écrie cette fics, les chapitres sont assez court, c'est marrant, mais je ne voulais pas en faire plus, juste ce qu'il fallait, la suite... Je l'écrierais un jour... Du moins si je réussis...

J'espère que cela vous a plu, malgrés son côté super triste sur la fin, et je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment moi qui est écrit, pourtant oui...

En tout cas merci, à JoanaSerenety, Emilie Rosier, LilSerenityWheeler, Catherine, et Juju pour vos reviews, et je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu cette fics, et qui l'ont appréciés (ou pas ?), à bientôt mes amis...

Et encore une histoire de finie, ses rares ces temps-ci, quel cafard... lol

Kiss luna


End file.
